The Next Generation's coming to Hogwarts
by thequeenofreading
Summary: The Next's Generations at Hogwarts and they've brought They are starting to find themselves, they're falling in love, they're hiding secrets, they're making mistakes and friends all the way and they're having wonderful


**(I don't own Harry Potter. If I did I wouldn't be writing fanfiction. But I don't so I am)**

* * *

POV: Harry

It's 2010 and for the first time since 1998 I am back at King's Cross Station to see my godson off for his first year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Teddy has been so nervous ever since he got his letter. It was Sunday and we were all at the Burrow for Sunday lunch when an owl came crashing through the window, landed on the table, dropped off a letter and then left as soon as he came. When I saw it I smiled. It was from Hogwarts.

Ever since then Teddy's been complaining about his sorting. "I'm I going to be in Gryffindor? What if I'm in Hufflepuff? I suppose that wouldn't be too bad since mum was there too. What about Ravenclaw? Oh no I'm not smart enough for that house. OH MY GOD! WHAT IF I'M IN SLYTHERIN?! THEN WHAT WILL I DO?!" Things along these lines have been said pretty much ever since then. When we got onto platform 9 and 3/4 people couldn't stop gaping at us. And when I say we and us I mean ALL of us. Me, my wife Ginny, Teddy, my sons James and Albus, daughter Lily, nephews Fred, Hugo, and Louis, nieces Rose, Molly, Lucy, Roxanne, Dominique, and Victorie. Brothers Bill, Percy, George, Ron, and even Charlie who came all the way from Romania just to say goodbye, sisters Fleur, Audrey, Angelina, and Hermione. And of course Molly, Arthur and Andromeda.

Everyone around us was staring. No it wasn't really staring more like gaping and gawking at us. Then the whispers stared. "Oh my Merlin its The Chosen One! Is that Harry Potter? Look its the Weasleys." Then two year old Hugo started to cry. That kid never did like too much noise. Then Victorie started sobbing. I could tell she was probably gonna miss Teddy the most along with me and Andromeda. This only increased the volume of noise and along with the noise coming from other families, the whispers, and the meetings of friends who hadn't seen each other all summer, Hugo's crying only increased.

Before the train whistle blew I pulled Teddy aside and said "It doesn't matter what house your in because we will always love you. Its okay if your in Gryffindor because that's were your father was and he was a very brave and a very wise man and Hufflepuff is good too because your mother was there and she was one of the nicest, funniest women I have ever met. Not to mention an amazing auror. And look at Auntie Luna she was a Ravenclaw and although she wasn't the most studious like the rest of her house she helped me a great deal. And I want you to know that all Slytherins aren't that bad."

"But Harry, Slytherins are evil."

"Edward Remus Lupin you have got to stop listening to Uncle Ron and his opinions. Your grandmother was a Slytherin and is she evil?"

"No"

"Just because some evil people were in that house doesn't mean that the entire house is evil. Now I want you to know that I love you very much and I want you to write to me the first chance you get and tell Uncle Neville that Ginny and I along with the rest of the family say hello. Now go say goodbye to Victorie because it looks like shes crying her eyes out" I bent down to his level gave him a great big hug and sent him on his way.

* * *

POV: Teddy

My name is Edward Remus Lupin but lets get something straight. I am to be called Teddy or even Ted. But never will I ever respond to anyone who calls me Edward. Only Harry, Grandma, and Molly are allowed to do that. And they only ever do if they're mad or being extremely serious. Which isn't often because compared to James, Fred, Albus, Louis and Rose I'm the good one. Those five are always getting into trouble. Mostly James and Fred. Molly says that they are exactly like Uncle George and late Uncle Fred were and that it will most likely get worse with age. I am a metamorphagus. I inherited the trait from my Mum. Both my parents were extremely brave and both lost their lives in the battle of Hogwarts. I live with my grandmother, godfather, his wife, two sons, and daughter.

After Harry gave me to whole "We'll love you no matter what house your in" speech, I left in search of the so called "sobbing" Victorie. And when I found her, I realized that Harry wasn't joking and that she in fact really was crying her eyes out.

"Vicky whats wrong? Are you okay?"

"NO EDWARD REMUS LUPIN! I'M NOT OKAY! DO I LOOK OKAY TO YOU?"

Woah. I don't know what I did but I can just tell by her tone of voice she is furious and her temper is worse than that of Aunt Hermione's and Molly's combined. Of course not even Vicky's awful temper measures up to Rose's. That girl is just plain scary and she's only four. When she becomes a teenager I don't even want to know what her temper will be like. It worse than Vicky's. Its so bad that its worse than Aunt Hermione's. Uncle Ron's, Ginny's, and Molly's put together. I feel sorry for anyone who gets that girl mad.

"Vicky calm down. Did I do anything?"

"I-I I j-ju-just don't w-wa-want you to le-leave!"

Oh. So that's why shes so upset. But I don't understand how this is my fault I didn't do anything on purpose.

"Oh Vicky" I gave her a great big hug. I figured she'd be upset but not this upset. I love Vicky. I really do. She's my best friend and according to Harry I used to say I would marry her.

"It's okay Vicky" I said "I'll come home for Christmas and Easter and you'll see me every summer and in two years we'll be going to school together."

"I know that! I'm not daft!" Like I said bad temper. And shes only nine. Let me tell you something, all the Weasley/Potter(Or Wotter) women and girls are extremely scary. Even the ones who married in. You don't want to cross them and if you do then its your funeral. If you get into trouble with one no ones helping you get out of it. You should have known better. You dug your own grave.

"Sorry Vicky. I promise I'll write every week okay"

"Okay, I'll miss you Teddy. I love you. You know that your my best friend."

"I love you too and don't worry. I won't replace you. You'll always be my best friend." The train whistle blew. "Oh I have to go! Bye Vicky I love you." I gave her a hug and a kiss on the cheek, grabbed my trunk and boarded the train. As it pulled out of the station I waved goodbye to my family. Merlin it just hit me I was leaving. Merlin will I miss them.

* * *

POV: Victorie

My name is Victorie Apolline Weasley. Under no circumstances am I to be called Vicky. Only Teddy can do that and sometimes Daddy. I don't really like my name all to much. Victorie is french for victory. I was born on May 2nd, 2000 you see and my parents thought is was quite fitting. I am part veela and have long blonde hair and bright blue eyes. I have a younger sister Dominique who's five and a younger brother Louis who's four. I live in Shell Cottage on a beach. And I just watched my best friend Teddy Lupin leave for far away.

He was gone. I saw him wave as the train pulled out from the station. I saw him wave till he was just a speck far far away. I was just starting to feel better but as soon as I could no longer see the train I burst into tears. It wasn't fair. My best friend was being taken away from me. I could see it now. He'll make new friends, they'll become really close, he'll meet some nice girl, and he'll have already forgotten about me come Christmas. I didn't even think about him replacing me until he brought it up. Just another thing to add to my long list of fears. All my cousins and sibling are so much younger than me. They'll all be together. James, Dominique, Molly, and Fred are five. Louis, Al, Roxanne, and Rose are four and Lucy, Lily, and Hugo are two. I am nine and the closest person to my age has always been Teddy but now I have no one. But I'm not a selfish person and even in my sadness I still hope Teddy will be happy.

I hope he will be in Gryffindor because even though all the adults said he wasn't, Uncle Ron's threats of disowning us if we weren't in Gryffindor sounded very serious. But I don't think he can really disown Teddy because he isn't related to us by blood. Come to think of it, the only people he actually can disown are Rose and Hugo but they are most likely going in Gryffindor. But just because Uncle Ron doesn't have parental rights over us doesn't mean he can't act like we don't exist right? He can easily stop talking to us. For Rose and Hugo's sake I hope that they're both in Gryffindor. When Uncle Ron gets mad it could be one of two things. Either extremely scary or extremely funny. It is usually a combination of both.

As we left the platform, I couldn't stop thinking about Teddy. I was quiet all throughout the car ride and dinner and when it was finally time for bed I went into my room and broke down for third time that day.

* * *

POV: Teddy

When I got on the train and could no longer see the station or my family, my hair turned purple. Great. I still can't control my ability. Purple means I'm nervous. Light purple meaning only ever so slightly nervous and dark purple meaning I'm so nervous I think I'm going to vomit. This was a medium purple. I didn't know where to go so I decided that looking for an empty compartment would be a good start.

I finally found one in the back of the train and my hair slowly started to turn lighter and then before I knew it it was already back to its regular turquoise color. Almost an hour had past and I was still sitting by myself reading a book given to me by Aunt Hermione when I see a little blond boy come in holding hands with a little blond girl. I could tell they were twins. They both had the same bright blue eyes.

"Hello" The blonde boy said. "May we sit here? All the other compartments are full."

I nodded and they both came in followed by a dark haired boy with very intense green eyes. He looked a bit like Harry but his eyes weren't the right shade. Also he had no scar,wasn't wearing glasses, and his hair was actually quite neat.

"Hi" I said "I'm Teddy. Teddy Lupin"

"I'm Alexander Nott" the dark haired boy said "But you can call me Alex. This Jake" Alex pointed to the blonde boy. "And this is his twin sister Mia."

"Hello" said Mia. Wow she was really pretty. "It's nice to meet you Teddy."

"Its nice to meet you too."

Within the next few hours I learned that Alex was the pureblood son of Theodore Nott and Daphne Greengrass. Jake and Mia were twins and the children of Ernie Macmillian and Susan Bones. We talked about a lot of things and soon the topic of houses came up.

"Mum and Dad say they don't care but I know that they're secretly hoping for Slytherin. Thats where both of them were. Its how the met. And Grandfather Greengrass also wants me in Slytherin." said Alex.

"Our parents were both Hufflepuffs. Its were they met too. They were in the same year as your godfather Teddy." said Mia

"Mum and Dad both say that we'll both be in Hufflepuff like them because we're so loyal to each other and get along with everyone." said Jake

"Harry says that the whole family will love me no matter what house I'm in but Uncle Ron says he'll disown me if I'm not in Gryffindor. Aunt Hermione always yells at him when he says this and then when Aunt Hermione yells Rose yells too. It gets very loud. Harry said any house is fine. My dad, Harry, Ginny, Uncles Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred, George, and Ron were all in Gryffindor along with Aunts Hermione and Angelina. My mum was in Hufflepuff and so was Aunt Audrey. Auntie Luna was a Ravenclaw and my grandmother was a Slytherin."

"Wow" said Mia "You have a really big family"

"Its getting dark out" said Alex " We're probably almost there. We should put our robes on." Not five minutes after we changed the train stopped in Hogsmeade. When I got off the train I saw Hagrid right away "Hagrid!" I said running over to him and giving him a hug "'Ello Teddy" he said to me. "First Years to the boats!" Hagrid's voice boomed "First Years to the boats."

* * *

POV: Andromeda

I couldn't believe my grandbaby was staring his first year at Hogwarts. Merlin I miss him. He's getting so big looking like his father and mother more and more each day. I'm in my bedroom in Potter Manor. Yes I know what you're thinking. The Potter's have a manor? It had belonged to Harry's Grandfather. It was where James Potter the first had grown up. Harry inherited it when he turned 18 and Harry wanted Teddy in his life so badly he had asked Teddy and I to move in with him. The house is quite large. There are 10 bedrooms and 6 are occupied. There is also a library, three studies(One for Harry, one for Ginny, and one for the kids to share) a drawing room, a living room, formal dining room, large kitchen, 11 and a half baths, and a entrance hall. Outside there was a barn and a quidditch pitch. Ron and Hermione's house was quite similar but much larger for they had built it themselves and they also had a barn and quidditch pitch but the barn was Rose's for when she got older. It would be like her own mini house.

When we got home, we had a large dinner with the whole family made by me and Molly. It was different without Teddy. I kept looking at Victorie she had the same look in her eyes that I used to have when it was summer and I couldn't see Ted at all. I really hope those two end up together. I've been told that she looks at Teddy the same way Ginny looked at Harry when they were kids. I know Victorie loves him with all her heart. It shows in her eyes. I hope Teddy isn't like his father or godfather in the regard that both of them couldn't see that a girl who loved them was right in front of them and that they wouldn't go anywhere. I was really missing Teddy so I decided to write a letter.

_Dear Teddy,_

_I really miss you. Its so different around here without you. Hope the train ride and the sorting went well. I have no idea what house your in because as I'm writing this you're most likely getting sorted but I want you to know that no matter what I'll be proud. Victorie really misses you. She has hardly said a single word since we left the platform and she didn't really eat anything at dinner._

_Edward Remus Lupin that girl loves you with all her heart and I saw you talking to her before you got on the train. If you made her any promises you had better keep them. I have never seen a little girl this sad. She reminds me of how I was during the summers when I wasn't allowed to see your grandfather. Don't go breaking her heart. When you were little you said you would marry her one day. I happen to know she still has the ring you gave her and she wears it on a chain around her neck everyday. Maybe you've noticed? I know I did. I love and miss you my Teddy Bear_

_ - Love Grandmum_

* * *

POV: Teddy

I was standing in the great hall. We had just gotten a speech from Uncle Neville about house sorting and now me along with Jake, Mia, Alex and all the other first years were waiting to be sorted.

"ANDERSON, ALYSSA" called Uncle Neville.

"SLYTHERIN" shouted the sorting hat. The Slytherin table started clapping as the young girl went to sit down. A few more people went up and then Uncle Neville or I guess Professor Longbottom now called "MACMILLIAN, JAKE" As Jake shyly went up to the three legged stool and put the hat on his head a mouth appeared on it. "Yes. Yes" It said. "Right then. Better be... HUFFLEPUFF" The Hufflepuff table clapped and cheered along with Mia, Alex, and me.

"MACMILLIAN, MIA" Professor Longbottom called. Just like her brother and the many others before her Mia went up and put the hat on her head and sat down. After about five seconds. The hat called... "HUFFLEPUFF" She sat down as the entire table along with me and Alex clapped. After a few more people went up it was my turn.

"LUPIN, EDWARD" called Neville.

"Uncle Neville" I said "You know I don't like to be called Edward"

"Your real name is Edward?" Alex whispered in my ear. I nodded.

"Sorry." said Neville "LUPIN, TEDDY"

I walked up, sat on the stool and just as the hat was about two inches above my head it called out..."HUFFLEPUFF!" Everyone at my table clapped and I left to join Jake and Mia.

* * *

POV:ALEX

I was worried. No I was beyond worried. Grandpa Greengrass said I would be in big trouble if I wasn't in Slytherin but evertime he said this either Mum or Dad yelled at him. He was really wanted me to wear that green and silver tie just like him. And Mum. And Dad. And Grandpa Nott, Aunt Astoria and Uncle Draco. My parents didn't fight in the war and from what Jake and Mia told me neither did their parents. Both our Mums were pregnant with us and our Dad's didn't want them or us to get hurt. Yes I know what your thinking. And yes my Mum was a teenager when she had me but despite their young age they're both great parents. I know Aunt Tory had cousin Cassy really young too.

It seemed like hours before it was my turn. But it was really only like five minutes. I was really grateful when Professor Longbottom called my name. I was told by Uncle Draco that he fought with Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, Ginny Weasley, and Luna Lovegood. When I heard my name I walk up to the front of the room and sat on the stool where Professor Longbottom placed the sorting hat on my head.

"_Hmmm." _It said "_Interesting. A Greengrass and Nott mix. From a long line of Slytherin Purebloods but you don't belong there"_ It whispered in my head. I paled. I wasn't meant for Slytheirn?! I'm expecting a Howler in the morning. That would be fun. I saw Teddy staring at me. I was getting worried the hat had been on my head for five minutes now and it didn't take this long with everyone else. Was there something wrong with me? Before I could even answer my own question the sorting hat shouted out..."HUFFLEPUFF" As I walked to sit with Mia, Jake and Teddy I couldn't help but think 'Yep I'm totally getting a howler in the morning from Grandpa Greengrass.' I wasn't looking forward to it. I feel bad for my cousins. If they weren't in Slytherin the could expect a howler from Grandpa Greengrass AND Lucius Malfoy. That was a scary thought.

_Dear Mum and Dad, _

_The prefects have just led us to our dorms and after I unpacked everything I decided to write you. I love you very much and I hope you love me too and please don't let Grandpa Greengrass disown me and please don't disown me yourselves but I regret to inform you that I'm not in Slytherin. Don't freak out because I'm not in Gryffindor but in fact I am in Hufflepuff with the friends I met on the train. I share a dorm with Teddy Lupin and Jake Macmillian and his twin sister Mia is down the hall from us. I love you guys very much and say hello to Will and Cassy for me._

_ - Love Alex_

Will was my four year old brother and Cassy Malfoy was my first cousin who would be coming to Hogwarts in two years. I am really close with Cassy in the same way Teddy is close with his friend Victorie. Oddly enough Victorie and Cassy are the same age and so are me and Teddy. I hope for Will, Cassy, and the rest of my cousin's sake that they are all Slytherins because it really sucks when you have to be the first to break tradition. I send my letter off with Jimmy, my owl then I turn off the light and crawl into bed.

* * *

POV:Teddy

_Dear Family,_

_I wanted to let you know that I have been sorted into Hufflepuff. The hat didn't even touch my head before it shouted out Hufflepuff. My Head of House is some woman named Professor Adams and she teaches Ancient Runes. On the train I met a boy named Alexander Nott and twins named Mia and Jake Macmillan. Harry, Aunt Hermione, and Uncle Ron I think you went to school with their parents. Daphne Greengrass and Theodore Nott are Alex's parents and Erine Macmillian and Susan Bones are Jake and Mia's parents. All four of us were sorted into Hufflepuff together and I feel like we will all be great friends. Please tell Vicky I say hello. Love you guys._

_ - Love Teddy_


End file.
